Steam Training
by Angevon
Summary: The command room isn't supposed to record video from the communal showers! But it did anyway!


[AN: This is the clean version, cleaned up for FFnet's standards. The smut version can be found in on Archive of Our Own (a link is in my author profile).

Prompt: _the camera malfunctions and ends up filming the minatodai dorm's communal showers. Mitsuru is puzzled. she always thought everyone else had a bathroom too..._

A friend asked me to write this. The entire time I thought to myself "what the hell am I writing"

Then he asked me to post it ;;

The title is a joke on 'spring training' because Akihiko likes to train and Junpei likes baseball, okay, I'm sure you get it...

**Rated M mostly for innuendo and maybe some subtext. You do take showers naked, after all.**]

* * *

Mitsuru frowned at the console in the command room. A light was blinking at her, indicating that a new recording had been made. It wasn't supposed to be recording anything anymore, but it was always malfunctioning. She'd had Arisato look into it, but apparently he hadn't fixed it. She should probably have asked Yamagishi instead.

The delete button was right there, big and yellow. But the play button, green and equally large, was also catching her eye. She wasn't one to spy on her dormmates, but... maybe just this once?

The scene unfolded on the large console, but the view was somewhat obscured by what she at first thought was smoke. She soon came to realize it was steam. The room looked completely unfamiliar to her. It had green and white tiled flooring and the walls were also tiled in white. In fact, it looked very much like a...

She blinked. It was a communal shower room!

* * *

Junpei lathered shampoo in his hair, though he didn't have much hair to begin with. "Dude, that typhoon ruined everything. Yuka-tan in a maid outfit! What I wouldn't give to see that." With a sigh he stepped into the stream of hot water spewing from the shower head.

"I know... I couldn't go to the gym at all. I'm behind on my training," said Akihiko from the shower next to him. He was applying soap to his muscular arms.

"Maids, Akihiko! MAIDS!" Junpei cried.

"I just don't see the benefits of training in a maid outfit..."

Junpei predictably turned to the boxer and complained about his one-track mind. "Really, dude?" A few showers down from the two, Minato might have cracked a very tiny smile for a fraction of a second.

"A skirt might be easier to move in," Ken piped up. He'd just entered the shower room and was wearing a towel around his waist. "That's why I like shorts."

Shinjiro followed him in. The tall man also wore a towel, but his was tied very tightly compared to the young boy's.

Suddenly Koromaru bounded into the shower room.

"Hey, no dogs allowed," Junpei complained.

Koromaru stepped in front of Ken, stopping him from turning on the shower he planned to use. The dog barked at him. "Huh?" Ken asked. He listened to Koro's growls with a frown. "I don't really understand, but if you say so..."

Ken left the showers, following Koromaru.

"Heh, good," said Junpei. "We can talk like adults, about adult stuff, without that kid around!"

"Don't fool yourself," Shinjiro muttered, just loud enough for him to hear. "You're hardly an adult."

"You got a problem with me!?" Junpei contested hotly, stepping out from under the shower jets, his hands making fists.

Shinjiro ignored him and took a seat on a short wooden bench, where he very calmly began to clean himself with the washbasin and a sponge.

"C'mon, dude, use a shower like the rest of us," Junpei complained. "Unless you got something to hide!" He looked pointedly at the towel Shinjiro was still wearing.

Shinjiro didn't even look up.

Junpei was thoughtful for a few moments. "I bet you don't... You're probably huge. Man... Come on, you should come clean with us. We're not hiding anything from you!" He waved his hand to indicate himself, Akihiko, and Minato, all of whom were completely bare. "I mean, I'm the biggest here, unless you wanna contest that." He grinned.

"Are you really comparing... that?" Akihiko asked, flushing somewhat.

"We're all friends here. Why not?"

Shinjiro continued to wash himself without looking at Junpei, but said quietly, "Are you sure you're the biggest out of you three?"

Junpei stepped back as if he'd been hit. "Dude, that was a joke! B-but I bet I am!" he continued defiantly.

Shinjiro glanced at Minato at the far end of the room, who hadn't moved from his spot under the shower in the last several minutes, not even to apply soap or shampoo or anything.

"W-why do you look at him? Dammit!"

Akihiko laughed and stepped right next to Junpei, comparing himself. "Maybe if you trained more..." he suggested. He clapped his hand on Junpei's shoulder, making him flinch.

"Oh, screw you, man!" Junpei growled.

"...But you're definitely no match for Shinji," Akihiko finished.

Junpei's eyes bugged out. "How do you even know!?"

"Because we train together," the boxer explained with a shrug, like it was obvious.

"Dude, like training, or like, _training?_" Junpei made a crude gesture with his hand.

Akihiko blushed. "Wh-what are you suggesting?"

Shinjiro stood up abruptly and then left the shower room without a word.

"I take it back. I bet he's got a small one," Junpei grumbled.

Akihiko suddenly took up a boxing stance. Junpei looked at him questioningly. "If you want to know how we train, I'll show you!"

Several minutes later, Junpei and Akihiko were flat on the ground. Junpei wheezed to catch his breath and Akihiko panted, making several swallowing sounds in the process. It didn't seem like they would get up anytime soon.

"For the record," said a soft voice. Junpei glanced up to see Minato standing over him. Dude, he'd totally forgotten the guy was even in the shower room. "I'm not cleaning this up." They'd made a mess in the showers, knocking over the shampoo bottle Junpei had used earlier, and leaving a few wet towels on the ground, too.

The blue-haired boy walked away, still in that perpetual slouch even without his clothes.

Akihiko let out a loud gasp as he attempted to rise to his feet. He grinned at Junpei. "That was some training."

"Dude, I hate you," Junpei groaned.

* * *

The recording ended there. Mitsuru stared at the screen, her face possibly as red as her hair. While watching, her hand had been almost glued to her mouth. As she pulled it away and awoke from her stupor, some spit streamed from her hand. She wiped it away on a handkerchief and shook her head.

She'd never be able to look at her allies the same again.


End file.
